


[PODFIC] Freedom's Just Another Word

by Loolph



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Raleigh Becket, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, POV Raleigh Becket, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Battle, Top Chuck Hansen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: "Yeah, you'll definitely do, alright," Chuck drawled, his voice all thick like molasses in winter. "So, we doing this or what?"Raleigh's blood was thrumming in his veins, his heart was pounding in his chest. "Yeah, we're definitely fucking doing this."





	[PODFIC] Freedom's Just Another Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom's Just Another Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903795) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



This is my very first try ever at a podfic.  
Normally, in anything I do, I try not to hide behind excuses and deliver my best at all times. With this new endeavor, my inside critic is on the strong minded, very loud voiced side. My accent is all over the place, I trip on some of the pronunciation, I stutter with the tempo, my editing the volume level needs work.  
But, if I wanted to perfect this to my standards to give all of the needed credit to wonderful Brenda and her work, that she truly deserves, I would have never posted this in the million years.  
So, here it goes - as final product, I can muster right now.  
Enjoy. And, please, be gentle.

Music: [Me and Bobby McGee by Janis Joplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfjon-ZTqzU)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/972yr2wg52c2so6/Freedom%27s_Just_Another_Word_by_Brenda_read_by_Loolph.mp3).


End file.
